Remember This Lullaby
by StrykrWolf
Summary: Emma finds Regina after she hears about Cora's death. One Shot. SwanQueen.


**Title:** _Remember This Lullaby_

**Rating:** _K_

**Summary:** _Emma finds Regina after she hears about Cora's death. SwanQueen._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Emma Swan or anything from Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC. _

**A/N:** _I know this is a little late but I was listening to 'Safe & Sound' (a cover by Sam Tsui) and it reminded me of Regina and Emma. Then this story popped into my head and well here it is! I kept working on the ending but I think it finally turned out okay. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

Emma had learned what happened between Snow and Regina as soon as she and Neal made it back into town. Snow was crying outside of Gold's shop and that's where David explained what happened after they had been magicked away. She felt horrible for Regina and looked from David, who was consoling a self-loathing Snow, to Neal, "Will you look after Henry for a few hours?"

Neal looked curiously at Emma, "Sure, but why?"

Emma looked right back, "I need to make sure Regina's okay."

Neal tilted his head in confusion, "Why do you care?"

Emma thought for a second, "…for Henry."

Neal, hell anyone, could tell that she was lying but left it alone and with a shrug, "Okay, but if he asks where you're going I'm going to tell him. I don't need him mad at me."

"Whatever," Emma said and began to walk away then she threw up her hand signaling a wave goodbye.

* * *

Emma stopped outside of the mansion and went to knock on the door. As she raised her hand she noticed the door was ajar. Emma knew this was not what Regina normally did she was one for order even after the curse broke. Seeing the door ajar worried Emma so she gently pushed the door open and called out, "Regina? Hello? Is anyone here? It's me, Emma."

She walked around the house but couldn't find Regina anywhere. When she made it upstairs she ended up outside what she assumed to be Regina's bedroom door. The door was shut and she could see light through the crack on the bottom. Emma knocked and when no one answered she quietly opened the door, "Regina?"

When she stepped inside the room she could see Regina sitting against the headboard with her knees up to her chest. Her heart ached at the sight. As she stepped closer she could hear that Regina was crying. She didn't want to scare her so as quietly as she could she asked, "Regina?"

Regina's head snapped up from her knees and looked at Emma, "What do you want Miss Swan?"

Emma looked at Regina as she slowly made her way closer to the bed, "I heard what happened…"

Regina stayed silent and looked down at the sheets in front of her. Emma took this as a sign to move closer and made her way next to the bed, "…I'm sorry."

"Don't," Regina quickly looked back at Emma, "you don't get to be sorry. Your mother made me-"

Regina tried to hold back the tears but after one fell the rest kept coming. Emma awkwardly stood at the edge of the bed. She didn't really know how to comfort people. The more Regina cried the more Emma's heart ached so she finally sat next to Regina on the very edge of the bed. Emma hesitantly reached out and put a comforting hand on Regina's shoulder then guided her into a hug. The hug was tense at first both parties not really knowing what to do but they both soon relaxed.

Regina made more room for Emma and she fully got on the bed and held Regina. Emma remembered back to one of the good foster homes one of her big brothers used sing to her when she was scared. So Emma began to hum and Regina soon calmed down. When Emma thought Regina was asleep she began to sing…

"_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound"_

It was only a little verse but it meant a lot to both Regina and Emma. Regina looked up at Emma, "You have a beautiful voice."

Emma looked down at Regina. She was a little surprised that Regina was still awake but when she heard the compliment she blushed, "…thanks. You know it's true, right?"

Regina snuggled into Emma, "Hmm?"

Emma held Regina tighter, "You'll always be safe with me."

Regina smiled and placed a quick kiss on Emma's neck, "Thank you."

Emma smiled and kissed Regina's forehead.

They stayed in each other's arms for the rest of the night.


End file.
